The Dance
by CBratter
Summary: Missing scene for Plan B 2x17. Veronica and Logan's thoughts during their dance then AU from there to the aftermath of the dance. One shot for now, but I might add to it if people want me to. Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters


Veronica grabbed Logan's hand. Gia hadn't known what she was asking for when she told Logan to express his thoughts on her, but the look on Logan's face made it clear to Veronica. "Dance with me," she said as she led him onto the dance floor.

She heard him mutter, "oh god" behind her. She was starting to question the intelligence of the move as Logan stated sarcastically, "When I dreamed of this moment _I've Had the Time of My Life_ was always playing. What can you do?"

Veronica resisted the urge to make a quip in reply as she turned to face him and hesitantly reached her arms up around him. His hands were resting gently on her hips already, so she clasped her hands together behind his neck. She was scared to touch him too much and avoided letting her hands rest against his back because it would have been too easy to give in if she let herself touch him more.

The awkwardness seemed to be mutual as they avoided making eye contact. Finally she gave in; looking up she found Logan looking straight into her eyes for a moment, and she felt him move slightly closer and, for a moment, thought he was going to rest his forehead against hers.

In that instant, Veronica realized just how different this moment could have been had the summer ended another way. Logan's forehead would likely be resting against hers as her hands gripped his shoulders, rather than wringing together awkwardly behind his neck. He would pull her close and whisper into her ear. Embarrassed at the thoughts running through her mind, she looked away again, down toward his chest.

Logan had just barely lost his girlfriend, and Veronica reminded herself that she was supposed to be pining away for Duncan. Though if she was to truly be honest with herself, she had gone back to Duncan because she didn't feel she could have Logan not because she had loved Duncan more. Swaying in the cafeteria gym she admitted to herself that in her heart she had always known Logan made more sense for her. Duncan had been what she wanted to want and she had fooled herself for a while, but Logan had always been what she wanted deep down; he was what she needed. It was impossible though; there was no way Logan wanted her back. His behavior over the past year made that perfectly clear.

* * *

Logan had been ready to let Gia have it. After putting up with her father all week and her all night, he was beyond restraint. Then she had asked for it. Suddenly, Veronica had grabbed his hand and was leading him on to the dance floor. He knew she was saving him from himself; something only she seemed able to do. Despite that fact, he was making a crack about dancing with her and was unable to stop himself. He knew it was a defense mechanism. He couldn't very well just admit to her that every school dance since the year began had left him with a dream of what it would have been like to be there with Veronica.

When Veronica turned to face him, Logan could tell she was reluctant. He placed his hands on her hips, resisting the urge to pull her closer to him. He watched her face for a moment, searching for something, a truth he thought he might find there. Then she looked away.

Logan suddenly found himself feeling lost. He should have been here with Hannah. It had been the plan, but she was too sweet of a girl for him. He had meant what he said to her; she was a sweet girl, and he was not a sweet guy. He left ruin in his wake; he knew it. Lilly and Veronica hadn't even been safe around him, and they weren't sweet and innocent like Hannah had been.

Logan let his eyes fall back on Veronica's face. Looking at her, he realized he had to admit to himself that he always knew he shouldn't have been with Hannah. It should have been Veronica; it always should have been Veronica. Had he gotten his act together over the summer, it would have been. As she looked up into his eyes, he had a strong desire to pull her close to him and rest his forehead against hers. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him tighter and lean into him. Just as he was about to follow his instincts, she looked away.

* * *

Logan's fingers began work against Veronica's waist. He had tried to stop himself from doing anything too extreme, but the feeling of her beneath his hands had been too tempting.

Veronica closed her eyes for a moment at the feeling of Logan's hands working their way over the waistband of her pants. She looked up into his eyes again, and this time, she didn't look away.

Logan's breath caught in his throat as Veronica's hands came unclasped from each other and both her palms rested against his back, one of her thumbs moving gently back and forth on the bare skin of his neck. It was the only sign he needed; he tightened his grip on her hips and slowly urged her body closer to his until their bodies were making contact. She shifted her arms so they rested along his shoulders. Finally, he lowered his forehead to hers never breaking eyes contact.

They remained in that position, swaying to the music, until the song ended. It was like a wakeup call for Veronica, who quickly straightened up and dropped her arms from Logan's neck. She stared at him for a moment and began to shake her head. Logan found himself having déjà vu of the day on the balcony of the Camelot Inn. She was going to run, and just as he had over a year ago, he knew he didn't want to let her.

Just as Veronica started to turn away, she felt Logan grab her hand and pull her back toward him. "Our dance isn't over," he said quietly.

"The song ended," she replied. "That usually indicates the end of a dance."

"Just wait one moment," he said. He didn't let go of her hand, and they stood facing each other unmoving. Then a moment later the guitar chords of another slow song started. As he reached out to take a hold of her hips again and pulled her close, Logan whispered, "If you wait, there is always another song." Veronica stood still staring at him for a moment before she gave in and wrapped her arms around Logan. This time she leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled her closer.

As this song too came to an end, Logan slipped a hand from Veronica's waist into her hand and led her off the dance floor and into the hallway. He led her around a corner into another hallway without saying a word. Turning to face her, he leaned her against the wall and reached a hand out to touch her cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Veronica felt her knees go weak as she reached up and gripped Logan's shoulders to balance herself. She angled her head as Logan shifted and ran his tongue across her lips. She quickly opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. As they finally broke apart, she said, "We need to talk about this."

"I know," Logan replied. He ran his hands over her shoulders and upper arms. "What do you want me to say though? I've told you how I felt before."

"Do you still…" Veronica lost her nerve before she could finish.

"Love you?" Logan finished for her. "What do you think?"

Funny, Veronica thought to herself, this is scarier than dealing with the Fitzpatricks. The thought of the Fitzpatricks took her back to that moment in The River Stix months before. Logan had saved her. It hadn't been the first time, and she knew it probably wouldn't be the last. Then, she had convinced herself that it had more to do with his slightly suicidal tendencies than with her. Now, she admitted to herself that maybe it had more to do with her.

She looked in his eyes and the answer was clear as day. Reaching up and grabbing behind his neck, she pulled him to her and kissed him back. It was all she could think to do; she had no idea what to say to him. Apparently, he didn't require words. He simply continued to kiss her.


End file.
